And then she came along!
by nilawrites01
Summary: Chloe was prepared to live this life alone. She was happy the way her life was. She no longer needed anyone. And then she came along.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pitch perfect.

 **Chloe's POV**

You put on a smile and talk a lot. And people think you are a happy person. If you are good at it, they want to be around you. You make a lot of friends. But you know there will only be a few you could count on and you could count them on your fingers. You had learned it - learned it the hard way, as most do. It was part of the reason you wear that smile all the time. Because you know, you have known from a small age that no one really is going to try and make you smile. So you do it yourself. And you are okay with it.

You talk a lot. You are the life of the party. Name it you have done it! You always had your crowd. You usually don't stay alone, you hate being alone, though ultimately you are alone - you know that - you just don't want to think about it. So you go on with your loud boisterous life. And then you meet _**her**_.

And she is everything you are not. She is quiet, timid, a loner. Maybe she is not as timid as you think - which you would realize later. She becomes your friend - like many, but not quite like many. Because she sees you. The loneliness behind your bright eyes. The silence behind laughers. Even the tears behind your I-don't-give-a-shit s. She sees, you know she does. But she doesn't say anything. And that is why she is different. She doesn't pry for attention. She doesn't wait for thanks. She just does. And you know for the first time in a very long time you are attached. There is this string that connects you to her. And it scares you. It scares the hell out of you.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Beca's POV**

She talks a lot, laughs a lot, smiles a lot. It is a lot of everything for her. A lot of friends, a lot of things, a lot, a lot, a lot... When you first see her, you think she is your exact opposite. But you two still become friends. Well, who is not her friend? You never knew someone could have this much of friends. Maybe your and her definition of friends is not the same. You had a few friends throughout your life and that is it. Of course there were acquaintances, but that is not the same. You wonder how many would be there for her. In a time of need, Will all these people turn up at her doorstep? Somehow you can't seem to believe so. Does she know that? And that thought makes you worry about her... Feel protective of her... But you know it is silly. She is a grown up and she could very well take care of herself. But you worry anyways... Because you had seen the real Chloe Beal that day...

 _It is Stacie's birthday party and everyone is there. It is already past three and all you want is to leave. But Jesse is your ride back home and he is nowhere to be seen. And you see her leave through the back door. You are not sure what made you follow her, you just do. And find her crying in the backyard. She doesn't notice you first. And you know you are intruding, but you can't seem to leave her like that. You go back inside and get a box of tissue for her. She is still crying. You clear your throat to let her know you are there. She jerks her head and looks at you. She turns away and wipe her tears. You leave the box on the bench nearby and get back inside._

 _Jesse is back, but you don't leave yet. You wait half an hour more to see her come back in. She looks way better when she is back. It is as if nothing ever happened - but you know better. She doesn't look at you. You see her laughing to something Aubrey said. She is okay - for now. And you leave._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Chloe's POV**

Every once in a while everything you had bottled up comes out and leave you suffocating, paralyzed, in tears. It comes at the most unwanted times. And this time it was at Stacie's party. It had been coming a long time, ever since that visit last Friday. My dad visited me. Came to check out how his grown-up twenty six year old daughter was doing. It is a good thing, right? No, wrong! It isn't a good thing. It's a fucked up thing. It has the power to totally fuck you up. When, the aforementioned dad had ignored you for the past fifteen years. And why did he do that? You have no clue! When you were a kid, you used to think it was something you did. So you worked hard, got good grades, won trophies... But he never noticed. He wouldn't even look at you. You don't dwell on _whys_ anymore, don't wallow anymore, but deep down that fear of it being all you fault stays and pops its head when you least expect it, leaving you wrecked and in tears, hence all the noise, the rush, the buzz. So it never catches up with you. And you almost fool it. Almost.

Then he came and a week after that here you are crying at three in the morning at your friend's birthday party. It is not just about him. It is a lot of things. The uncertainty of everything. It can be overwhelming. And you wish you had something to hold on to. The thought itself is silly. You are going to laugh it off tomorrow, you know that. But at this moment it is as real as the night.

 _You are in the backyard of Stacie's place. Crying. You are letting it loose. And then you hear someone clearing their throat. It startles you. You jerk around to see Beca. She looks unsure and out of place. She has a box of tissue in her hand. You turn away and wipe the tears. You are embarrassed, angry and extremely sad. You wish she hadn't seen you like that. You don't want to explain. A few seconds later you hear the backdoor closing and find the tissue box on the bench nearby. She didn't ask anything. And you are thankful for that to her._

 _You stay there some more time. How long, you are not sure. Then you go back inside and hope she has left, but she is still there. You don't dare to look in her direction. You pretend to be listening to your friends. Aubrey says something and everyone laughs. So does you. But you are not sure what she said or why they laughed. A few minutes later you sneak a glance in her direction, you could feel your heartbeats spiking. But she wasn't there. You look around. She isn't anywhere. She is gone. And you are relieved. But again, were you? Had you wanted to talk this time? Since she didn't ask, didn't pry, did you feel like sharing. Just this time._

 _But again it was stupid. You know._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own pitch perfect.

 **Beca's POV**

You don't see her for weeks. But that event changed how you saw Chloe Beal and it never will be the same. You wonder what made her cry that day. It was so not like Chloe. Perhaps it was like Chloe, but no one knew it.

And when you two finally meet, you don't talk about it. And it was fine by you. Though you were curious, you hadn't expected her to spill her guts just because you had given her a box of Kleenex the other day. You were even prepared to be avoided by her. You know people don't take well on being intruded in their privacy, though the act was done unconsciously. So if anything you were happy to see Chloe smile at you. There was an uncertainty about that smile, a fear of being faced with questions and explanations. You could understand that. You had been there. Done that. So you smile back in what you hope is a reassuring way. And then you talk and the day goes on like any other, leaving behind everything that should be left behind. And everything is back to normal. (almost)

And a month passes by without much of events. And then you see her again at millennials club where you DJ sometimes. This is where you had met her for the first time. She is on the dance floor, moving with an abandon. Something about it doesn't feel right. You look around but don't find Aubrey, Stacie or any of her friends. You think of joining her in the dance floor- though you generally don't dance - so you queue up a few songs and step out of the DJ booth. But she is not there. She had walked over to the bar. And is already four shots down.

How did she do that?

You are about to walk over to her. Then you see a guy approach her and you wonder if she is with him, and doubts if you should intrude. But she tenses up a bit when the guy moves closer. So you move closer to them thinking she may need your help.

'Fuck off. ' You hear her say.

And the guy walk away muttering 'Bitch'

Of course Chloe knew to take care of herself. You smile at the thought.

'Slow down now, Chlo...' You begin.

'I said fuck off.' she cuts you off. Then she looks at you and gives you a sloppy smile.

'oh Becs! It is you. I thought you were that jerk.'

And I have a feeling it wasn't her fourth shot this evening.

'Chloe, I think you should stop.' you say.

'No... I just started. You go.' she slurs. You wonder why she was alone here, drinking. You think of calling Stacie, then thinks better of it. Your shift is about to end in twenty minutes may be you could ask Benji to fill in for you the rest of the time. And then you could take her home.

'Chloe, wait here, I'll be back soon and then we can leave together. Okay? '

You ask. And she nods.

Benji has been your backup DJ and one of closest friends for some time now. You walk over to the booth and speak with him. When you look back Chloe is not at the bar. You look around and she is nowhere to be seen. Your heart skips a beat. You search the bar area and the dance floor. She is not there either. You think of going out to see if she left. Then you remember to check the washroom. And there you find her retching her gut out and you hold her hair while she pukes. She looks so tired… exhausted even. It makes her look younger than her age. You put her hand over your shoulder and hold her around the waist with one hand and picks up her hand bag with other. You two walk (more like you drag her) to your car. And then drive to her place. After searching her hand bag for quite some time, Chloe manages to find her key and you two get in. You put her to bed. But she doesn't go to sleep. She begins to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Chloe's POV**

 _You are drunk. You shouldn't have drunk this much._

 _It feels good. Nice. Beca is here. Why is she here? She is pretty... She is really pretty._

 _'You are really pretty, Bec.'_

 _'Can I call you **Bec?**.'_

 _'Chloe.. You should..'_

 _'Of course I can call you Bec!'_

 _'Yeah.. You are pretty Bec.'_

 _'You should sleep Chloe.'_

 _'No. I don't want to. Let's talk.'_

 _'We'll talk in the morning. Now go to sleep Chlo.'_

 _'But I don't want to sleep.'_

 _'Chloe listen.. '_

 _'No, you listen. Do you have any idea who I am? I am Chloe. Chloe Beal. And when I talk you listen. Do you understand? '_

 _She nods. Good. She understands._

 _'Good.' you say._

 _But suddenly you don't feel good anymore. It begins to hurt, right in your chest, where your heart beats. Was the drink spiked? Did someone poison your drink? But if it is poisoned, it should hurt the stomach, right?_

 _'No one poisoned your drink Chloe.'_

 _She looks amused. How did she know what you were thinking? You are annoyed. Who does she think she is?_

 _'I don't think I'm anyone Chlo.'_

 _You like that nick name._

 _Hell how did she knew what you were thinking. Again!_

 _She is laughing. You scowl. (Or does its drunken, sloppy version)_

 _'Chloe, you are thinking loud. You are talking.'_

 _'I am?'_

 _'Yes, you are. It is too late Chloe. You should sleep.'_

 _'I said I won't.'_

 _'Okay.. What do you want Chloe?' she looks annoyed._

 _'I want to talk. And you listen when Chloe talks!'_

 _'Yeah, you already mentioned that.'_

 _Is she smirking? How dare she?_

 _'Chloe I can still hear you.'_

 _She is smiling again._

 _'Oh.'_

 _You are silent. The pain in the chest is back again. And suddenly you remember why it hurts. And it hurts a lot. You remember why you were drinking. Alone. Sad. Angry. Depressed. And everything rushes back._

 _'I lost my mother this day, fifteen years back.' You whisper._

 _Beca isn't smiling. Not anymore._

 _'She died.. In a car crash.. It was so bad they didn't even let me see her one last time.' You sob. The pain in your chest increasing._

 _'I wish I could see her one last time. Tell her how much I loved her. Just one last time!' You take deep breaths._

 _'Every year I wish for it. But she never came.' You wipe your tears. You are straight out crying._

 _'She never came.'_

 _'Chloe..'_

 _And then you begin to hiccup. She quickly gets a glass of water and makes you take a sip. After a few sips you push the glass away. Tears spill down your cheeks. She puts the glass on the bed side table and moves forward to hug you. She holds you._

 _It is still hurting. Hurting a lot. But somehow it hurts a little less. Now that she is holding you._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You are awake. But you don't want to wake up yet. You are exhausted. Your head is pounding. Everything hurts. And once again you miss your mom. She won't be coming. The realization is still like a punch to the gut. It's been fifteen years. You are supposed to be over it. But you don't think people ever get over the loss of their loved ones. They just learn to live with it. And most of the day you live. But yesterday was too much.

You open your eyes. You are on your bed. You remember going out alone. You don't take company just that day of the year. You had drunk too much. Dance too much. When did you get back? How did you get back?

Is that Beca? What is she doing here? Why is she on your bed side chair - sleeping? And the realization hits you, along with your memories.

Shit!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Beca's POV**

 _You were never the hugger. You were okay with them. You didn't really mind being hugged. But you never initiate one. Didn't really know how to do it. Where to put your hand? How long to hold? You had no clue. It was way too complicated for you. But today you hugged Chloe. You held her. Until she stopped crying. Until her tears subdued. Until she fell asleep. And for some reason it wasn't awkward. It felt right._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You are about to fall of the chair and you jerk awake. Your neck is sore. Everything hurts. For a moment you are not sure where you are. It is still dark in the room. You look around, it is Chloe's room. Then you remember...

The window shades are still down, hence the darkness. It must be a lot more late than you think. You look at your watch to find it is ten. You jump up from the chair at the realization.

Shit! You had an appointment in an hour. You hardly have the time to get back to your apartment and get ready before heading to the studio. It is a big account and you can't manage to be late. But you don't want to leave just yet. You want to see Chloe before leaving. To be sure she is okay. She is not in the bed. You had checked the moment you woke up (fully woke up). You look around. No she is not in the room either. You stretch and pick up your keys from the table and step out of Chloe's bedroom.

The apartment is quiet. You think of checking for Chloe. But then drops the thought. You have a feeling she isn't here. You wonder where Aubrey had gone. You are angry at her for leaving Chloe alone on such a day. But perhaps she didn't know. None of them knew. But how come any of them didn't notice, their friend disappearing on this particular day. Someone should notice, right? You are worried for her. But she should be sobered up now. And if she is not here, it is because she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be confronted. Not that you would have. You shrug off the thoughts for now, you are running late. You have to leave now. Maybe you would call Aubrey to check on Chloe later. Maybe. And with that thought in mind, you practically sprint out of the apartment leaving the door closed behind you.

The meeting with the artist goes well. Your label had the deal. You are both excited and nervous. It has the power to make or break you career. You hope it would be the former rather than later. You are so busy with discussions and meetings you don't get to dwell on the accounts of yesterday night and today morning.

And when you are finally free, which is at eleven at night, you find yourself thinking about Chloe. Is she okay? You hope she is. She has to be. She had dealt with it for fifteen years - she said. Your chest hurts at the thought of a young Chloe dealing with that all on her own. You want to help her. But again Chloe doesn't want that. She had left even before you woke up, just to avoid you. That says something, doesn't it?

You sigh. What about her father? Where does he come in the picture? Is he not there as well? You frown at the thought and mentally shake your head. Something says you he is still there, at least alive. You wish you could talk to Chloe. Then again, she may not wish the same. Would she avoid you? Now that you know about her saddest darkest secret, she probably will. You sigh again.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Chloe's POV**

You can't help but run away. Somewhere deep down you know it is wrong. But the thought is too deep down to have any effect on you. The moment you remember what had happened yesterday, you flee. You left her in your apartment sleeping in the most uncomfortable position possible, just because she wanted to make sure you were okay.

You know it is wrong of you to run. But you don't care. Not now. You can't feel guilty just yet. Instead, you find yourself angry. Good, anger is good. Unlike guilt you could deal with anger.

You find yourself thinking - _who asked her to help you? You didn't ask for it. You didn't need anyone's help. There hadn't been anyone when you needed them the most. There is no way you are letting others in now, when you can take good care of yourself. Why wouldn't you leave me alone Beca Mitchell? Why do you have to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, all the time? Why you?_

You are angry at her. You know it is not fair or logical at all. But you can't help it. You are angry.

You don't just walk. You run. Some are giving you strange looks. Well you don't find a lot of people jogging in the sun at ten in the morning. But you are beyond caring. You are angry, frustrated and sad. You have a lot of mixed emotions and a pent-up energy you need to burn off. So you run. run. And run. And you don't get back until eleven. And even before you get in to the bed room, you know she is gone. You look opposite your room to find Aubrey's door closed. You walk over and knock. Hearing no response you push open the door. As you half expect, Aubrey is still not here. She had been spending a lot of time at Jesse's now. You have a feeling it won't be long before she moved out. And that thought makes your heart hurt a little. You are happy for her. They had been together for over two years now. They do deserve every happiness they have and more. But you would be left all alone...

You shrug off the thought. You don't need anyone. You never have. You say to yourself again. You walk to your door and open it with a force not really needed. And as expected, Beca is gone.

You make yourself a cup of coffee and some breakfast. You don't have to go to office today. The aspirin you took in the morning had kicked in and your day is looking a little better. You decide to take a shower.

Once in the shower, the memories begin to flood you and this time, unlike on other days it is not mom, or dad or the lost childhood years, it is her. _Beca_. The way she held you. The way she called your name, when you told her about your mother, the way she looked at you the whole time. Not some sympathetic glance for the troubled girl with a tragic history, but with an adoration and Love you couldn't fathom why. You increase the strength of water to wash away the thoughts. It all should be your imagination. Why would Beca care about you? For what? But then why else the girl had brought you safely to your home at three in the morning. Why did she hold you the way she did? Again you brush it off as her being a decent human being. But whatever it is, you are no longer angry at her. You are even ashamed of being angry at her. She hadn't planned on being part of your messed up life. She was dragged along just because she is your friend. And a good friend she is. You turn off the shower and dry yourself. You know you need to talk to her. At least offer her an apology. You are still not sure what to say to her. But you are going to meet her. Not just yet. Not today. Not so soon. But you will.

Three more days pass before you have the courage to do anything. And today you are meeting her. Jesse had mentioned she had a day off today and will be home in the afternoon. So you leave early from work and go to her place. It feels strange. What if she is busy? What if she doesn't want to meet you? What if she is angry you left the way you did? You almost consider turning back. But finally decide to suck it up and knock on her door. And at the third knock she opens the door. It is as if she had been expecting you to knock at her door.

'I thought you were not..' she begins as she opens the door. But stops once she realize it is you. 'Chloe..'

You shuffle nervously and ask 'Can I come in?'

'I'm sorry.. Sure please Come in… '

She steps out of the way to let you in and close the door behind. You walk over to the couch and sits down. Beca settles on a chair opposite to you.

'I'm sorry. I thought you were Jesse. We had planned to hangout. Then he cancelled last minute. And just few minutes back he called to know if I was here. So I thought it was him being his dorky self.' she laughs nervously. Good. You are not the only one nervous here.

'Can I get you anything?' she asks when you don't say anything.

'No. I'm fine.' You say. 'And Jesse probably called to make sure you were here for Me.' you add nervously.

'Oh.' she doesn't say anything else. And you to talk.

'Beca.. I'm.. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did.'

You somehow manage.

She looks surprised, like she hadn't expected you to bring it up like that.

'It's fine Chloe. I unders.. ' she begins, but you her cut off.

'No it's not. You were so good to me that night and.. ' Your voice shakes a little and you clear your throat.

'.. And I left even without a thank you. It was not fine. I don't know how to say this...But thank you for.. for taking care of me..it was nice of you.. No one had done it in a long time. '

You shut your mouth quickly realizing what you just said. Beca looks almost as surprised as you. She hadn't expected it, neither had you.

You stand up quickly.

'I should probably get going. You would be having a lot of things going. I am not going to keep you anymore.'

You stumble on your words and try to make an exit as soon as possible.

'Chloe.. Wait. '

She says and you stop in your tracks.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Beca's POV**

She has stopped. She is waiting now. But you don't know what to say. What to say to the girl who had never shown a single sign weakness throughout the time you have known her, but just told you no one had cared like you did in a really long time. You just look at her. Your heart heavy. She looks away. Her eyes glinting with unshed tears and a kind of vulnerability you haven't witnessed before.

'I.. I should go. Really. This is.. I don't even..' she takes a deep breath. 'I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea.' She is about to walk away again. And that propel you to action. You don't even know where the words come from.

'I care about you...' You hear yourself say. 'a lot.' You swallow. Now you are the one uncomfortable. Vulnerable. Weak. You sigh and close your eyes.

'You do?' You hear her ask. You open your eyes and look into hers, then nod.

'I do.'

Something flashes through her eyes. But you don't get to analyze what it is, because suddenly her lips are on yours. For a moment you are not sure what just happened. Then you kiss her back. You don't know how much time passes, where you are, what is happening around, everything is a daze. And then nothing. The feeling is gone and you are back on earth. You open your eyes to find her staring back. Shocked. So are you.

'Chloe..'

'I should go..' She whispers and starts to walk away. But you grab her by arms and kiss her. She kisses you back. This time nothing is innocent, sweet or chaste. It is - heated, passionate, fingers wandering, hair grabbing - kind of kiss.

Soon Chloe's clothes form a pile near the foot of the couch. Then yours join the pile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chloe had run away. Again. This time you don't stop her. On the contrary you yourself wanted to run in the opposite direction. What did you do? It was all a mess. How would you face her again? Hell.. You weren't even gay! But how do you deny what just happened!

It is almost a week since.. Well.. the incident with Chloe. You are both avoiding each other. She more than you. If someone asks you. You are at millenials club with Jesse. Celebrating something. What it is? You have no clue. He won't say anything. You don't really push though. You are happy for the booze and is silently brooding.

Jesse is sitting opposite you. He watches you curiously.

'What has gotten in to you?' he asks. 'You are acting a weird.'

'Nothing.' you say too quickly. And he raises an eyebrow.

'Come on, spill.' he pushes.

'It is nothing Jesse... Leave it.'

He frowns.

'So.. What are we celebrating?' you ask deciding to steer away the conversation from yourself.

His face lights up at this and he seems to have already forgotten what he just asked.

'I asked Aubrey to move-in with me.' He is beaming. 'And she said yes.'

'Wow.. That is great! Though I don't think she would have said anything else.'

'Yeah well.. I was worried. I mean.. sometimes I wonder what she sees in me.' He trails off.

'Jesse.. don't.' You reprove. 'You are a great guy. And she is lucky to have you.'

He smiles and nods at you.

'Thanks.. Becaww.. That was unusually sweet of you. You were spending a lot of time with Chloe I think.'

And you choke on your drink.

'You okay Beca?' He asks alarmed. You try to fit a smile on your face and nod. (You probably failed. But Jesse doesn't pick on it.)

'Speaking of Chloe, Aubrey is worried for her. She was saying Chloe was not well the past week. Even Chloe Beal has bad days. And now that she would move out.. '

You don't hear the rest of what he says. You are thinking about her. If only Jesse knew _how bad_ she had had her days. And suddenly you feel guilty for avoiding her. Well, she was avoiding you as well. Still.. And now with Aubrey gone too.. Will she be okay?

You frown.

'Back to earth Beca…' He waves his hands before your eyes. 'Where did you go off to?

You just shake your head.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Chloe's POV**

What is wrong with you? Was there something always wrong with you? But is just keeping up with you now. You wonder.

You slept with Beca. The one friend who had come as close as it gets. Even Aubrey didn't know everything. Or perhaps that was why it happened. Your facade is falling off. You are beginning to worry you won't be able to hold off much longer like this. Aubrey asked what was wrong. You say 'nothing.'

She is not buying it. You can see it in her expression. But she is not saying anything. Yet. Perhaps she is contemplating whether to let it be or push further.

'What is it Chlo..?' she gently asks. You swallow.

That nick name reminds you of Beca.

'I slept with her.'

'Who?' Aubrey asks, her brows furrowed.

'Beca.'

Her frown deepens.

'She is gay? I didn't know that.'

'Neither did I.'

'And I am not sure she did either' you murmur.

'What?' Aubrey asks.

'Nothing.' You repeat.

'Sorry Chloe, not to be rude or anything. But you have had casual hook ups before. Both with women and men. What is new about it?'

She is teasing you. A bit. Though, what she said was true. You never had issues with separating sex and emotions. Those were two entirety different things for you. Until now. Until her. You frown at the thought. Then shake your head to get rid off the thought.

'I didn't want to.' You say.

Aubrey's expression changes from playful to serious in a second.

'Did she.. Did she force on..'

You don't let her finish.

'God Aubrey.. No! Beca would never do that. She is such a sweet and caring person.'

Aubrey relaxes and a small smile form on her lips.

'You like her then.'

This startles you. Because the same question had been running through your head for a few days now. You were doing everything in your power not to acknowledge it.

'No.' You immediately answer making her rise her eyebrows.

'Okay... What is the problem then?'

'Nothing. I said everything is fine.' You say.

'Yeah, you did. But I don't believe you. I haven't seen you this low in a long time.'

In a long time? So she has seen you down before? When? You don't ask her, instead you say.

'Everything is fine Aubrey. Really.'

She looks at you still not convinced.

'Did she say anything?' she asks.

'No. I left.' You say.

Aubrey shakes her head but leave that at it.

'So.. You are moving out.' You begin a new conversation in the hope of not going into you and Beca further. And it works. Aubrey nods.

'Yes I am.. I can't believe it is happening.' She smiles. And you smile at her.

'Will you be okay, though?' she asks, genuinely worried.

You smile.

'Oh don't worry.. I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me. Maybe I would find a new roommate.'

You wink at her and she rolls her eyes.

And the next week Aubrey moves out leaving behind an empty house.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Beca's POV**

You have been thinking a lot about Chloe lately. What had happened between you two? Initially you were shocked. You have always known you liked Chloe. But anything beyond a platonic friendship.. If it was there, you didn't know. Before Chloe - everything will be before and after Chloe now - you had never.. well.. with any women felt what you did. And you still don't. Last weekend at millennials, you had chatted up a girl who you were ninety-nine percent sure was gay, to test your theory. And you had dropped it at the last minute. Because.. you didn't feel like it. Instead you drank a few more and left for home. Alone.

May be it was a onetime thing. With everything going on. And all the emotional crap. Or not.

You haven't seen Chloe in almost two months now. Aubrey and Jesse moved in together a month before. You find yourself wondering if Chloe was okay. A few days before you even called Stacie and casually asked if Chloe was okay. (as casually as you can). Stacie ensured she is fine. That put you at ease a little. Also she had mentioned they were planning for a weekend get-together at millenials and you could join if you would like. You had made an excuse about the new artist and work and all. In reality you were scared to face Chloe. But you still considered going. You were worried if you said you would join, Chloe would probably not come. So you said you won't. It was bit sneaky of you. You know. But couldn't help it.

And now it is almost seven and you are with Benji at millenials' bar having a few drinks. (and hoping they would be here soon.) As you think the club's main door open and a group of six or seven enters and you immediately identifies Chloe. She hasn't seen you yet. There is Aubrey, Stacie and few others whom you know by name.

They move to a booth by the corner and settles. You wonder if you should go over and talk to them. But then thinks against it. You get back to your drink and talks with Benji, though your mind is with the group. With blue eyes and read hair. You exhale deeply.

'What happened?' Benji asks.

'Nothing.. Really.' He just looks at you. You can tell he is not really convinced but he doesn't push further. That was one of the things you really love about him. In between you were sneaking glances at the group. He probably saw it and he looks over to the booth.

'That is Stacie and Aubrey, right? Why don't we go over and say hello. Oh.. look there is Chloe too. I thought you guys were friends.' He is saying it genuinely. He doesn't suspect anything. He always had been a sweet guy. You sigh.

'No Benji, let's stay here.' You say. He frowns.

'You guys fought or something?' You chuckle at his question. It could be the drinks or his innocent eyes you found yourself saying.

'I wonder if I am gay Benji.' You say. He splutters over his drink. And you can't help but laugh. He smiles sheepishly.

'Sorry that was the last thing I expected you to say. How come?'

And you raise your eyebrows.

'I' m sorry.. I didn't.. I mean how did you find out, now. All of a sudden.'

You think before answering. Well Benji hasn't taken it badly. But here is sure as hell is surprised. You had a feeling he had a crush on you a few years back. But it was a long time now. Or perhaps there still was something. You shake your head at the thought. You feel like a self-centered prick for thinking up this much. Maybe he is genuinely just surprised.

'I think I like Chloe..' You say.

Benji looks at you for a few moments. Not really saying anything.

'Okay..' He just says. He seems a bit agitated. And you are beginning to feel maybe you weren't that much of a self-centered prick after all. Then you grimace at what this could mean.

'Err..okay... Please don't think I am a homophobic ass, you know I am not. It just..' He swallows and looks away, then sighs.

'Probably this is not the right time to spring it on you. But it never was. I.. I kind of.. have been in love with you for some time now.'

You close your eyes. You don't know which was better he saying it now or letting it go.

'I'm sorry Benji.. I never saw.. '

'I know.. I know.. for some time, I thought you liked Jesse. Then he and Aubrey got together and I thought maybe I had a chance. I.. I was happy when you called and asked to hang out just with me.. '

'Benji.. I am.. I am so sorry.. I don't know.. '

'It's okay.. Okay. Just give me some time. It will be okay. I have to leave now.. I just.. I just told you because I didn't want you think I am a homophobic jerk who left his friend the moment he found out she might be gay or bi or.. ' he clears his thought. ' because I'm not. And I love you no matter what. ' I look at him surprised.

He blushed and says. 'Not in a romantic way.. Yeah well that too.. But as a friend.. I will always love you.. no matter what.'

He ends his babble. And you love him a little more for what he just said. But your love for him did not have the color he wanted. It will never have. And once again you find yourself breaking the rules about hugging. You move closer and hug him.

'I am so sorry Benji.. I really am.' You whisper. You two hug for a moment. Then he pulls back and nods. And he leaves.

And you find yourself tearing up. 'Fuck!'

You wish Jesse was here so you could talk to him. He was the only one you had now. You finish your drink and order more. And wipe the tears that have been forming in your eyes.

'Bec.. You okay?' You are startled, both at the question and at the person who asked it. When did she get here? You had been so caught up in Benji you didn't notice her.

'Yeah.. I' m fine. It is nothing. '

She sighs.

'They why were you crying?' Trust Chloe to come straight to the point. Well except when she slept with you and pretends that it never happened. (You weren't any better either.)

'It's nothing Chloe.. Really.. something with Benji..'

She waits. Patiently for you to finish. What is it with today? You are giving up your secrets too easily.

You sigh.

'He said he loves me.' You say. And you feel like you betrayed him to Chloe. Well at least with his secret.

Chloe looks surprised. Something flashes in her eyes. But it is gone before you could decipher it.

'What did you say?' She calmly asks.

'What am I supposed to say?' _You must be too drunk._ 'I had just told him I like you.'


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Chloe's POV**

Don't run. Don't run. Don't run. You were chanting it like a mantra to yourself. Because every instinct you ever had was telling you to flee. To run away and don't turn back. Beca looks you straight in the eyes, like she knew what you were thinking, expecting at any moment for you to run away. But you don't. Not this time. You stay.

'For what?' You ask.

' _For what?_ What kind of a question is that?! I just told I lo.. like you and you ask _for what?_ What the hell Chloe?'

'Yes Beca.. For what? Everyone wants something from everyone else. So what do you want. Is this you way of trying to get into my pants again. Well you..'

She doesn't let you finish.

'Are you serious now?!' She looks incredulous. And you know somewhere deep inside you are being unfair. But you can't let it pass. You are suspicious. She must want something, right? Everyone does. 'You know what Chloe.. Just fucking leave.. Okay.. . Just leave.' But you don't move. She angrily shoots up from her chair and almost falls off. You move forward to help. But she doesn't let you.

'Don't.. Just don't. I don't want anything from you. Not your help.. Not..' She looks away. 'Nothing.'

And she is gone. You want to go after her and make sure she is safe. That she safely makes it to her home. But you don't. You just stay where you are, thinking. She loves you. No.. You do not belive in love. No one really loves you. The love itself is an illusion. Your mother loved you though. You knew that. Was that an illusion, a lie? No. You shake your head. No that wasn't. That was the only truth you knew for sure. And you loved her too.

'Chloe.. ' You hear Stacie calling you. You walk over to the booth. And sit near Aubrey.

'You okay?' She asks. She is the only one who knew nod. But don't say anything.

It must be almost half an hour since she had left. You haven't heard a single thing your friends said. Not really.

'Chloe.. Chlo..' Aubrey softly asks. 'You want something?'

You shake your head. She looks worried.

'I need to go.. I..'

You quickly stand up and leave. Leaving behind a worried Aubrey calling after you.

'Chloe.. Stop..' But you don't. You run.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beca is not in her apartment. You have been outside her apartment, waiting, for almost an hour now. But she hasn't come. Not yet. You try her phone. But she is not picking up. And your mind is reeling with scary stories as to why she is not here.

 _Was she in an accident? God she was so drunk. You hope she had taken a cab. She should have. Beca isn't careless._

 _What if someone found how much drunken she is and took advantage of it._

 _What if.._

'Oh fuck!' You should never have let her go like that. Beca hadn't. You sigh and shake your head at thought. She is a much better person than you are. You take out your mobile and call Jesse. He picks up at the second ring.

'Hey Chloe.. What's up?'


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Beca's POV**

For what she asks! For what? For what do we love people? Love. Since when you love her? You like her. Yes not love, just like. Yeah.

But you are furious at her. How could she think you would say something like that to get into her pants? Your eyes are tearing up again. You angrily wipe them off. There is no way you are crying over someone. Not outside your favorite club. Out in public. You shake your head and take a deep breath. You have other concerns now. More practical concerns like. How the hell are you going to get back to your place?

You are drunk. But not too drunk. Should you drive? Getting drunk was the last thing you expected this evening. No, you should call someone. Benji was not an option. Jesse… Not really, you don't want Aubrey to know anything and then Chloe. You could get a cab. No.. Finally you end up calling Ashley. And she comes over to pick you after fifteen minutes.

'You okay there.' You nod. You aren't going to have another verbal diarrhea. Telling the truth was what got you here.

'Got carried away a little.' You smile. She chuckles.

'Okay.. Do you want me to drop you off at your place? Or coming over for dinner? Jessica is cooking.'

You really aren't in a mood for a dinner tonight. But spending some time with them would be a distraction. You weren't quite ready for being alone in your apartment yet. Also Jessica was a really good cook. So you agree to stop over at theirs. Your place is only a block away from there. You could walk to your place after dinner.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Jessica.. You are the best! ' You say and she Chuckles.

'Yeah.. Yeah Mitchel..'

You grin. Your mood has lifted. A little. The dinner was wonderful. You say good bye to them and walks to your apartment.

In front of the apartment you find Chloe. That can't be true. You rub your eyes. She is still there. What is she doing here? She is pacing up and down. Everyone once in while checking her phone. She hasn't seen you yet.

'Why are you here?' you ask. You startle her so much she clutches her chest with her left hand.

She doesn't answer instead she asks. 'Where the hell have you been?' She is furious. You are thrown off by the outburst.

'I was at Ashley's...' You answer meekly.

She still looks angry. But she doesn't say anything. Instead she takes her phone and calls someone.

'Hey Jesse.. Yeah she is here. She is fine. She was at Ashley's. Yeah.. I'll call you later.'

'Why didn't you pick my call? I was worried..' Chloe begins.

And now you are angry. Who does she think she is? Coming here asking questions after what she had said at the club, just when you had poured out your heart for her. (not really poured out.. Still you had said you love.. like her)

'For what.' You counter with her own words.

Chloe is silent. Does she look guilty?

'I'm sorry.. Bec I..' she trails off.

'You what Chloe? You thought I was trying to get in to your pants? Really? That is how you think of me? '

You look away.

'No.. I..'

'You know what.. Save it.. I don't want to hear it.'

'Beca please..'

'What Chloe? What do you want to know? Why do I love you? Well I don't have an answer for that. I just do. It is in the small things about you. It is about who you are. And it has nothing to do with me wanting to get into your pants.'

She stands there looking stunned. Alcohol had loosened your tongue. And you are only catching up with the things you are saying. Did you just say love? Fuck!

You walk past her and try to open the door. As you try to avoid her eyes. And for some reason the annoying door won't budge.

'Here.. Let me do it.' You hear her say.

'I don't need your help. I'm not that drunk.' You say.

'I know.. Just let me help you. Please.. I know you don't need it. But I really do want to help.'

You give the keys not wanting to fight. Not wanting eye contact.

And she opens the door and you both get inside. You wait, not quite sure what to do next.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own pitch perfect

 **Chloe's POV**

Did she just say what you think she said? Did she say she loves you? Did she really love you? But why?

 _'.. Why do I love you? Well I don't have an answer for that. I just do. It is in the small things about you. It is about who you are...'_

Could someone love you that way? Do people really love like that? But again you don't think Beca is lying. She looked so genuine.

You were too dazed to see what she had been up to. And she had been trying to open the door without success. It would have been comical if not for the present situation.

You offer to do it. And of course she denies. She can be such a stubborn ass sometimes. But then so were you. You ask again and surprisingly she gives in without much of a fight and you both get inside.

You hear her sigh. You know you have to say something. You just didn't know what. What do you say to someone who said they love you. Well.. In the past you had no difficulty in saying find some other place for their love. When you didn't really believe people could love like that. Do you believe all of a sudden in one true love. Hardly. But you are considering possibilities. No, not just because Beca had made that speech. (Though it was such a sweet speech.)

'Beca.. I knew only one person who really loved me. And that was my mom. And I haven't had her in my life for fifteen years. My dad is there. Well physically. But he never really was there. Not on birthdays. Any school days, annual days, sport's days.. nothing.. He never came. I used to wonder if he even remembered he had a daughter. There hadn't been anyone in a long time. '

'Chlo.. ' she begins. Again that nick name.

'And probably I never let anyone after him. I have friends. But I wonder how many of them would really be there.. you know.. The truth is most of them won't be.. Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and few others perhaps. That is it. Even they have the limitations. They are friends. They don't have to bring everything in. But relationships.. they are.. People usually want something in return when they say they love me or like me or whatever. It had been like that always. And I can't help but suspect that.. You too.. ' You stop and look at her. She swallows. There are tears in her eyes.

'I don't.. I just.. I just want to be with you. I don't know how else to say that.. How to explain.. I just.. I love you.' She says. Her voice hoarse but firm. So genuine.

You look into her eyes and nod. You don't say anything. You just move forward and kiss her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There is light in the room. Why are shades up? You don't leave window shades up at night...Something about the bed is not right... You are fully awake now and it is not your room. And you remember where you are.

There is a warm body beside you. Her. Beca. You know without looking. Are you scared to look? You have a nauseating instinct to run away for a moment. But then you turn to your side to look at her. She is sleeping on her stomach. Naked (So are you). She has her face turned towards your side. And the nausea is gone. Replaced by a warm feeling all over your body. She looks so innocent. Beautiful. Pure.

It is cold. you pull sheets to your chest and over her and you keep looking at her. Watching someone while they sleep. Wow. Since when you became that mushy Chloe? You left long before any of that usually. But this wasn't usual. This was something extra ordinary. And it scared the living lights out of you. But you don't run.

She turns in her sleep to her side and the sheets slide off to reveal her breasts. And your breath gets hitched. She is so beautiful. You move closer and kiss her shoulder. And trail kisses along her neck to jaw lines. She sighs and turns on to her back. She is awake. Those beautiful blue eyes are staring right at you. And she smiles.

'Good morning.' she murmurs. You smile and kiss her.

'Good morning.' You whisper against her lips.

'I was worried you would run away this time as well.'

She whispers. She is smiling. But behind those eyes there was a vulnerability, a fear. That you put there. You didn't want it there. So you kiss her again.

'Never again.' You promise. Could you really promise that, you wonder. Then you look into her eyes and you know, you can.

You kiss her again. Pulling her closer. Your kisses more urgent.

Suddenly she flips you to your back and is on top of you. kissing, touching, teasing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's been three years since you got together. For the first few months (well almost an year) every once in a while, you found yourself thinking of running away. A few times you even managed to do so. But she always found you. Always held you. She is always there. And you gradually starts to believe that she really is here to stay. And finally you settles. You are at ease with someone. With yourself. You are trusting someone. Letting someone in.

And today she is not your girlfriend. No. She is your fiancé. She had proposed six months back and you said Yes! And tomorrow you are getting married and she will be your wife.

There are times when you have nightmares - that you lose her, like you did your mother, or she leaves you finding you weren't worth the trouble. And you wake up sweating and heaving, calling her name. And she is still there. Awake. With you. She holds you until you fall asleep. Promising she would never leave. And she never has. She is there. She always is there.

And you fall back to sleep in her arms. Feeling Safe. Loved. Wanted.

'I love you.' She whispers.

'I love you more.' You whisper back.


End file.
